Kim Possible: The Masks we Wear
by Futuramakid
Summary: Kim Possible gets her hands on a mysterious mask Dr. Drakken stole... What is its power? And what'll happen when she puts it on? KimxRon. KP, Marvel Thor, and Movieverse Mask crossover.
1. Chapter 1

The Masks we Wear

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Kim Possible, the Mask, or anything else for that matter.

A dark and stormy night, somewhere in the Arctic…

"Yes! With this, the mask of Loki, I shall rule the world!" Drakken said.

"Not if I can help it!" a voice said

"Kim Possible!" Drakken said, "No matter!" He began to move a crude, green wooden mask to his face. It had started to bond, when Kim kicked the mask out of his hands. It went sliding down the floor. Kim ran to get it. She picked it up.

"Farewell, Kim Possible!" Drakken yelled, escaping in his emergency escape tube.

"I wonder what Drakken thought that mask would do," Ron said.

Kim examined it closely. She thought she noticed an odd glimmer when she turned it. Out of sheer curiosity, she moved it toward her face to put it on. It stretched itself over her face, overtaking her features. She spun around too rapidy for anyone to clearly see her, then stopped, transformed. Her face was green now, with accentuated cheekbones and prominent teeth. Her body had been transformed as well. She now had a Jessica Rabbit-esque figure, and was wearing a more revealing version of her mission clothes.

"Ssssssspankin'!" she said, enunciating every sound..


	2. Chapter 2

The Masks we Wear

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Kim Possible, the Mask, or anything else for that matter.

"I'll be back, sugar, I've got a sweet tooth tonight," Kim in the mask said.

Ron just stood there, gaping at his girlfriend. She disappeared in a green blur.

"What the heck just happened?" Ron said. Rufus made a noise meaning "I dunno," and shrugged.

Norse legends tell of the Gods. There is Odin, the chief God, the bringer of Victory. There is Thor, the God of Thunder, son of Odin. Then, there is Loki. Loki, disowned brother of Odin, was the God of mischief. Odin had him imprisoned within a wooden mask. Saying Loki now has daddy issues would be understating it. This mask, when worn, imbues nearly limitless power and an altered appearance: a large set of teeth and green head. Furthermore, the mask affects the personality of the wearer by removing all social inhibitions. Not only is the wearer's essential being totally in control, but the power instilled by the mask gives them ability to realize those impulses, be they for revenge, money, love, or simply salsa dancing. This comes at the cost of sanity. However, little known legends say a hero will come. He is the Free Spirit. He shall wear the mask, and suffer no ill-effects, for he has no inhibitions. However, these same legends tell of one to come referred to only as Green with Evil. This being, should they get hold of the mask, shall plunge the world into chaos and despair.

"Hey, B."

"Possible?" Bonnie said, staring at the form in front of her bed, silhouetted against the window in her room. It looked vaguely like her fellow cheerleader, but somehow different.

"You know why we call you B, right?" the form said, pulling out what looked like a gun.

"Please don't hurt me," Bonnie said, "go kill someone less popular!"

"Because you are a total b—"

A shot rang out. Bonnie closed her eyes, waiting for death. The gun had gone off- only there was no bullet shot. It just made a bang noise, and extended a sign that said "BANG."

"GOTCHA!" the form said, and it was gone as quickly as it had arrived.

10.8 seconds later, in China.

Yori woke with a start. She saw a form, silhouetted against the moonlight.

"Stay away from my BF."

"Possible-san?" she said, recognizing the voice.

"You got that?" Kim said.

Yori just stood there, speechless.

Kim lunged at her, and pinned her to the ground.

"I said, you got that?"

"Y-y-yes," Yori said. Then, the form vanished, quicker than Yori had ever seen a feat accomplished.

10.8 seconds later, back where Ron stood.

Kim whooshed back to the Arctic.

"Cold, isn't it?" she said, rubbing up against Ron.

" Uhhh, Kim? You think maybe we could get home?"

WHOOSH!

They were home, his home.

"Is that better?" Kim asked.

"Yeah," Ron said awkwardly.

Kim leaned in and gave him the longest, most passionate kiss she'd ever given him. He fell over backwards, fainted into his bed.

Kim ran home at the speed of light, and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The Masks we Wear

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Kim Possible, the Mask, or anything else for that matter.

The next morning…

BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP!

Kim yawned as she woke up. She remembered the events of the previous night. "Was it just a dream?" she asked herself. She extended her arm to her side to hit the off button on her alarm clock, but she felt something else. She looked over, and saw the mask laying on top of the alarm clock. She moved it, turned off the alarm, and looked closely at the mask. She decided to call Ron to ask if he remembered any of last night. She picked up the receiver, and dialed.

Meanwhile…

BRRRRING! BRRRRING!

Ron, beginning to wake up, reached to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Kim said from the other end.

"Kim!" he said, "it's a good thing you called, I had the weirdest dream… last night, did you put on a wooden mask and—"

"My face turned green, and I took out old frustrations on Bonnie and Yori, then gave you the kiss of your life?" Kim completed.

"Wow, except for the revenge, you had the same dream?" Ron said.

"No," Kim said, "it really happened. I'm holding the mask right now."

"Oooh," Ron said grinning at the thought of that kiss being real.

"I think we need to research this mask," Kim said, "see if it has any history to it."

"Well, duh it has history to it! Drakken tried to steal it!" Ron said.

"Point taken," Kim said, "I'll call Wade, explain the sitch to him. Maybe he can dig up some dirt on this old mask."

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Arctic…

"I need that mask, Shego!" Drakken said.

"Wait, wait. What makes you think that mask has powers anyway?" Shego replied, "I mean, you were even skeptical on monkey power! How is this any less implausible?"

"This," Drakken said. He pushed a button, and a scan of a newspaper appeared on the screen in front of them. The headline read "MYTERIOUS MASKED MAN ROBS BANK!"

"So?" Shego said, "that Mask doesn't even LOOK like the one we had."

"Ahh, but look at the next one!" Drakken said. Another newspaper came onscreen. It read: "MASKED MAN IS MAFIA MEMBER!" Drakken zoomed in to highlight a bit of text: "Tyrone's mask was never found, but eyewitness reports say it was wooden. Police are baffled as to how this is possible."

Later that day…

Kim walked up to her locker, with Ron by her.

"KP," he said, "about last night…"

"What about it?" Kim said.

"Why did you go take it out on Yori? She's never done anything to you," Ron said.

"I don't know," Kim said, "I guess because she had the hots for you before. I wasn't exactly thinking logically."

"Oh, yeah…" Ron said a tinge of sadness at the end.

"But the kiss- that I enjoyed. Even more than getting revenge on Bonnie," Kim said, realizing exactly what he was thinking, "Now let's see if Wade has any info on the mask."

She turned on the computer in her locker.

"Any luck matching our mask, Wade?" Kim asked.

"No," Wade said, "but I think I've found someone who can help. His name is Professor Neuman. He's an expert on masks, as well as a brilliant psychology author."


	4. Chapter 4

The Masks we Wear

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Kim Possible, the Mask, Thor, or anything else for that matter.

En route to Edge City, California…

"Thanks for the lift, chairman Ipkiss," Kim said.

"Well, it's the least I could do after you saved my flagship branch in Edge City," the man replied, "I went through heck to earn that one. It was my first job as a manager, 10 years ago. What business do you have back there now, anyway?"

"We have this mask we want appraised by a mask expert who lives there," Kim said.

"Oh really?" Ipkiss said, "what kind of mask is it?" He knew full well there was little chance of it being that mask, but he had to be sure.

"It's a really odd one, Mr. Ipkiss," Kim began.

"Call me Stanley," the man said back.

"Well, Stanley, I doubt you'd believe me if I told you," Kim said.

"Kim," Stanley said, "I know what you have. And trust me, it'd be better to throw it away and forget about it."

"What? Why?" Kim said.

"If the mask you have is the one I think it is, it's not to be trifled with," he said.

"What makes you think it's the same one?" Kim said, suspicious about this man.

"Let me guess WHY you want it examined. You put it on at night. It turned you into your inner self. The person you don't show people. The REAL you. Then you went on a rampage on people who you thought wronged you." Stanley said.

"How did you…" Kim began.

"I used to have that mask. Wearing it was the most liberating experience of my life. But, it got me into some deep trouble," he said, "in the end, it wasn't worth it. If you value your life, throw it away, and never give it another thought."

"Good advice, but I doubt your sincerity, given your current position. You probably just want it back for yourself," Kim said. She got up and put on one of the emergency parachutes.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we have an appointment with Dr. Neuman," she said. Ron, having taken her cue, had put on the other chute. They jumped out of the plane, not sure how close to Edge City they were.

Little did they know, someone was following them at that very moment. Shego, tailing them on the ground on a motorcycle, watched the blip that represented Kim on her custom chopper's radar. She noticed the blip stop.

"Got you now, princess," she said to herself. She pushed the turbo button on her bike, and sped off through the desert highway.

Meanwhile, in a busy subway…

Donald Blake sensed something. The time was nearing. The time that Loki's mask would either save the world, or end it. He had to get near that mask…


	5. Chapter 5

The Masks we Wear

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Kim Possible, the Mask, Thor, or anything else for that matter.

It was sunset in the desert.

"Where exactly are we, Kim?" Ron said.

"I don't know," Kim said, "judging by our surroundings, I'd say we're in the Nevada desert."

"Not anywhere within walking distance of Cali, is it?" Ron said.

"No," Kim said, "unless I mask it up a bit."

She held the mask up to her face and put it on.

Just then, a black motorcycle skidded to a halt in front of them.

"Hand over—Oh, great. This is just DANDY!" Shego said, "take off the mask or loverboy gets it!"

Shego took out a handgun and pointed it at Ron. She pulled the trigger.

Quicker than anyone could see, Kim appeared in front of Ron in a police outfit. She held one hand, and pulled out a stop sign with the other. The bullet stopped in midair. Kim motioned toward Shego the way a cop would signal a car. The bullet whizzed by Shego's head. Kim and Ron headed northward in a small tornado.

"Blue boy's not gonna like this," Shego said. She tapped the temple of her motorcycle helmet, and a mike came out.

"Bad news, Drakken," she said, "Kimmie's figured out the secret of the Mask."

"This is bad," Drakken said over the connection.

"How bad?" Shego asked.

"If she's the kind to hold a grudge against us… oh dear…" Drakken said.

"Hello, Doctor," came a familiar voice from Drakken's end.

"Mother…" Drakken said in a much higher voice.

Shego hesitated to even think about what Kim had done to her employer.

"You're next, Green," Kim said over the link.

Meanwhile, halfway between the Arctic and Nevada…

"HALT, knave!" a male voice said.

A fair skinned muscular man stood in front of Kim. He had flowing gold hair, a silver helmet with wings, and a large stone hammer.

"Knave, shmave!" Kim said, "who here's a grown man with girl hair?"

Thor threw Mjolnir at Kim. Kim stretched herself taller to avoid the hammer. Loki appeared between Kim and his brother.

"Come now, brother Thor, let me have my fun!" Loki said, "no innocents have come to be hurt!"

"'Tis true. Through the grace of Father Odin, nobody has done undoable damage through the immense powers bestowed by your mask," Thor said, "however, it remains to be wielded by the immoral. That is why it must be destroyed."

"Flee, mortal," Loki said to Kim, "I have worked a magic on you by which you cannot be tracked."

Kim was off in a whirlwind toward California, with Ron in tow.


	6. Chapter 6

The Masks we Wear

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Kim Possible, the Mask, Thor, or anything else for that matter.

Kim pulled the mask off. They were in the middle of Edge City.

"OK, Ron, hold this," she said, handing him the mask, "I'll try to figure out where we are, exactly."

"Ok, KP," Ron said. They walked down the sidewalk they'd stopped in to a street corner to see what street they were on. Ron didn't notice the uneven slab in front of them. He tripped, and fell face forward into the Mask.

"Ron, watch—Oh no. Not now," Kim said, noticing the transformation. He was wearing a bright yellow suitcoat with short sleeves, a blue tie, his usual cargoes in the same yellow, and a shirt that went to his wrists in his jersey's usual red.

"Why are you so freaked out, KP?" Ron said, oblivious.

"Ron… You don't KNOW?" Kim said.

"I KNOW it's party time. P-A-R-T—" Ron began.

"Why?" Kim asked.

"Because I gotta!" Ron said.

He took off in a flash into one of the popular clubs in Edge City, the Coco Bongo, with Kim in tow.

Meanwhile, outside of Edge City air…

Ipkiss was wondering where the heck Kim had gone. He had to get that Mask back, lest it fall into the wrong hands.

"Worried about that Mask?" Loki said, popping in behind Stanley.

"Who are you?" Stanley asked the curiously dressed man.

"Why, I'm Loki," Loki said, "and I believe you're looking for this," he said, holding out what looked like the Mask.

"The Mask!" Stanley said.

"That's right," Loki said, smiling on the inside. He knew this wasn't the true mask. It was a duplicate, designed to bring out only the inner evil in the wearer, and nothing else.

Stanley grabbed the mask from Loki's hand, and ran off to hide it.

"Going somewhere?" a female voice came from behind him.

"Who- What are you?" he said, noticing the glowing green hands.

"Beyond the next person who holds that piece of wood, none of your business," Shego said. She dived toward him. The fake mask was knocked out of his hand. It landed on the floor, right under her face. She started spinning in a cyclone, and a thunder cloud gathered over her head.

"The power, it's… invigorating!" she said in a voice deeper and more guttural than her usual snark, emerging from the cyclone. She was transformed. Her right hand had turned itself into an organic axe, her teeth pointed, and her mind set on one thing: Revenge on Kim Possible!

Meanwhile, in the Coco Bongo…

Kim had gotten Ron to sit at one of the tables with her.

"Ron, you're not yourself!" Kim said, "it's that Mask!"

"Wait," Ron said, "I'm wearing the Mask?"

"Well, DUH!" Kim said.

"Oh. Let me take it off," he said, and took it off easily, with no resistance from his face sticking to it.

"How'd you do that?" Kim asked.

Shego ripped through the door.

"The question is," Shego said, "how will YOU last the hour?"

Ipkiss followed her in.

"Two masks?" he said, "but—how—what? Loki tricked me!"

"An accurate examination, mortal," Loki said, "isn't it great? Shego's mask brings out only the EVIL of the wearer!"

"The… evil?" Stanley said, "this is terrible! I've got to get my hands on the mask so I can save everyone!"

"Uh-uh-uh!" Loki said, "all players must wear their masks! That's 3 minutes in the penalty box!"

A steel cage fell over Ipkiss, trapping him.

"Step back, Kim," Ron said, "I'll take her." He held the Mask to his face, and prepared for the fight of his life.


	7. Chapter 7

The Masks we Wear

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Kim Possible, the Mask, Thor, or anything else for that matter.

"Bring it, sister," Ron said, cracking his knuckles, "the Ron-man is READY!"

Shego swiped across his chest. Unsurprisingly, his pants fell. Surprisingly, they revealed another pair of cargoes under them.

"Booyah!" Ron said, "Who da man! I da man!"

He started whirling around.

"Ya can't touch dis!" he said, donning rapper clothes, taunting Shego. "BUFFOON!" She roared with rage, trying to pummel him. He spun to another spot, and donned another costume.

"The names Stoppable," he said, wearing a tux. He pulled a gold gun from his pocket. "RON Stoppable," he said. He fired a round and spun off again as she jumped towards him, trying to pin him down.

"Most illogical of you to keep trying," he said in another spot, donning pointed ears and a Space Passage uniform. She was too quick for him this time. She pinned him to a wall.

"So you like sci-fi," she said, "how's this?" She opened her mouth, revealing an inner mouth that shot out to bite Ron's face. He jerked his head to the side. The impact on the wall caused a piece of the ceiling to fall on Ron, rendering him unconscious, and the mask fell off.

"It's your turn now, Kimmie!" Shego said.

"It's another mask!" Ipkiss yelled from the cage.

"Wait," Kim said, having had an idea.

"Why?" Shego said.

"If you defeat me with that, it wouldn't be you defeating me," she said.

"How so?" Shego said.

"It would be the Mask defeating me. The mask, it turns you into a different person entirely. It's the same as if you were to just throw a bomb at me. Where's the fun in that?" Kim said, gambling on Shego's pride in her own abilities.

"Oh, I can beat you any day of the week, cupcake," Shego said.

"Prove it," Kim replied.

"Fine," Shego said, "I will."

She pulled of the mask.

Kim dived for it.

"Wait!" Ipkiss yelled. He was too late. Kim had dove into the duplicate mask, and was beginning the transformation.

Rufus climbed out of Ron's pocket.

"Huh?" he said, looking at Kim.

He tried to wake Ron up. He grunted trying to shake Ron's head.

"Kim! In trouble!" Rufus said, not understanding what was happening.

"Huh? Wha?" Ron said, coming to. He sat up, and grabbed the mask.

"It's Kim!" Stanley yelled, "she put on the mask Shego had! It's a duplicate, designed to bring out the bad side of you! But I have an idea! Throw me the mask!"

Ron threw the mask to Stanley in the cage.

Stanley put the mask on. He spun around.

"SSSSSSSSmokin'!" he said. He smashed the cage. He looked at Kim.

"Hello, nurse!" he said.

Ron looked at a clock. He noticed it was around 10 minutes to sunrise, when the mask would stop. If it was the same as the original, they only had to keep Kim at bay for ten minutes.

"Stanley!" Ron yelled, "we only need to hold her off for ten minutes! But don't hurt her!"

"Nonsense! She wrecks my favorite club, she's gonna pay damages," the Mask said.

"Great, we lost him!" Ron said.

BEEP BEEP BE-DEEP!

Ron realized Kim had given him the Kimmunicator earlier.

"Wade, this is NOT a good time," Ron said.

"Just thought you'd like to know that mask belongs to a god named Loki," Wade said, "and that his brother, Thor contacted me. He's following a chip in, uh, Kim," he said, remembering Ron didn't know, "to get there."

"Wait, why did you give it to him?" Ron said.

"He's the God of thunder. Do you KNOW what he could do to my network?" Wade said.

"Oh, this just gets better and BETTER!" Ron said. He had no idea what to do.


	8. Chapter 8

The Masks we Wear

By Futuramakid

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Kim Possible, the Mask, Thor, or anything else for that matter.

Ron formulated a plan. He walked between Kim and Ipkiss.

"Kim," he said, his voice faltering, "calm down. I know, somewhere inside there, is you. The REAL you. The you I love."

"Cut the crap, dork-o!" Mask said, pulling Ron out with a long cane.

This injured Ron's cause and pride, both at once. Kim was enraged.

"NOBODY DISSES MY BF!" she roared.

Suddenly, one of the other walls burst. Thor came in, wielding his famous hammer.

"There art two masks?" he said.

"Yeah, one is the original, the other is supposed to bring out only the negative traits," Ron said to him, "You're Thor, right?"

"Yes, I am he," Thor replied, "why dost thou ask?"

"Look, take the Mask, destroy it just… don't hurt Kim," Ron said.

"Mortal, thou hast… guts, as you say," Thor replied, "Thou hast ordered a god. But, your cause is noble, and your soul pure. I shall honor thine request."

"Thanks, du—erm, your… god-ish-ness…" Ron said, unsure what to say.

Thor looked at the sun.

"Thou hast little time to wait," Thor said, "the effects of the Mask only work from dusk to dawn."

"Yeah, but how do we know the duplicate follows those rules too?" Ron asked.

"We cannot," Thor said, "we must simply hope, and hope hard."

The sun began to rise. Ipkiss' Mask turned back to wood and dropped to the floor. Kim's however, stayed unaffected.

"Little side note," Loki said, reappearing, "I've learned a bit since the original. This one can't be taken off involuntarily, even in the day."

Ron decided to continue what he had planned earlier.

"Kim?" he said.

Kim turned.

"Please… just take it off. I want a kiss," Ron said.

Ipkiss raised a brow at the familiarity of this scene.

"We can do that now," Kim said, wrapping her arms around him. ALL the way around him.

"Kim, it's like you told Shego. It's just not you," Ron said.

"I'll take it off, fine. Anything, for you, loverboy," she replied.

Ron sighed with relief as she threw the duplicate Mask out behind them. Thor struck it with lightning.

"Now, how about that kiss?" Kim asked.

She leaned in and kissed him passionately.

"Well, that's fine and dandy, but what happens to the real Mask?" Ipkiss said.

"It belongs in the hands of the Free Spirit," Thor said.

"The what?" Ron asked.

"The free spirit," Thor repeated, "Legends foretold of one who could control the inhibition-stripping power of the mask."

"Of course!" Kim said, "Ron has none! He wears his deepest desires on his sleeve! That way he—"

"Can control the Mask," Ron finished, "and THAT'S why I didn't notice! Of course!"

"Take it, youth, but be wary," Thor said, handing Ron the Mask, "Green-with-Evil shall surely be back to attempt to claim the Mask as her own."

"I understand," Ron said, taking it, "now, let's get outta here, we don't want to be blamed for the damage."

He and Kim walked with Ipkiss away from the club, and into the sunrise.

THE END is just another beginning…


End file.
